Question: When flipping a fair coin, what is the probability that the first two flips are both heads? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: The probability that any single flip comes up heads is $1/2$. Since the flips are independent, the probability that the first two flips are both heads is $1/2\cdot1/2=\boxed{\frac{1}{4}}$.